


SHISYASTAWUMAN

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou sigue extrañando mucho a Mika y aún la ama, Daishou y Mika ya no están juntos y pasaron muchos años sin verse, F/M, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Pero Mika ya lo superó, Reencuentro, Y Daishou se va a resignar a verla siendo feliz con ese hombre aunque le duela, Y de hecho se va a casar con otro hombre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: She's just a woman.Donde Mika es sólo una mujer.Pero es la única mujer en la vida de Daishō.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	SHISYASTAWUMAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsNanaSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNanaSong/gifts).



> Escrito por el cumpleaños de mi pana Nana. ¡Espero que te guste, guapa!
> 
>  **Importante:** en el time-skip, Mika vive en Tokio, mientras que Daishō reside en la prefectura de Aichi. He escogido su capital, Nagoya, como la ciudad en la que vive él.
> 
> Para ambientación musical: [Shisyastawuman - Charly García.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trOU174ARdU&ab_channel=CharlyGarciaVEVO)

❝Everywhere I go,

I see her face on the ground.❞

**CHARLY GARCÍA**

HABÍAN pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la vio. Y, durante todo ese tiempo, no hubo ni un solo día en el que no dejara de recordarla. No importaba qué hiciera, siempre había algo que hacía que la recordara. Cualquier cosa bastaba para ello: un vestido expuesto tras la vidriera de una tienda, con un estampado similar a uno que ella solía usar; una libreta en el escaparate de una papelería, parecida a la que ella utilizaba para sus apuntes de la clase de inglés; o un juego de vajilla con una taza que le recordó a una que ella le regaló alguna vez, y que por error extravió cuando se mudó de casa. En resumen, era como si su mente, obsesionada con la imagen de Mika Yamaka, usase cualquier excusa para hacerle revivir en su memoria una y otra vez alguno de los recuerdos que tenía con ella, todo con tal de evitar que se olvidara de esos ratos tan alegres que hubo transcurrido en su compañía.

E incluso en ese momento, mientras andaba por las calles de un anochecido Nagoya, de regreso a casa tras un arduo día de entrenamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se imaginaba a ellos mismos, pero más jóvenes e ingenuos, paseando por las atestadas calles de Tokio, esas que eran tan similares a las que ahora transitaba, andando tomados de la mano entre la multitud y bajo las cálidas luces de las farolas, en tanto compartían un bocadillo y charlaban amenamente...

Y, tras pillarse a sí mismo distraído al divagar sobre ello, negó varias veces con la cabeza, en un inútil intento por expulsar aquella imagen de su mente; todo para que entonces, en su lugar, el rostro de Mika se multiplicase por diez en los de las muchachas que transitaban a su lado. Cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido Mika, pues cada una poseía algún rasgo que se asemejaba a los de ella, mas ninguna nunca podría llegar a igualar a su amada. También esa chica que se había detenido frente a él y le estaba llamando por su nombre de pila podría ser Mika, _y vaya que se le parecía bastante..._

No, espera un momento.

Su voz... su voz sonaba muy parecida a la de Mika.

¿Acaso podría ser ella...?

Parpadeó varias veces, dudando por un instante de que estuviese viendo bien, creyendo que estaba ante una ilusión, mientras la joven volvía a llamarle:

_—Suguru._

Y volvió a parpadear, pareciéndole que su voz era exactamente igual a la de Mika y que, en efecto, era ella y no se trataba de alguna cruel jugarreta de su cerebro cansado.

Sí, sin duda era Mika. Pero era una Mika más madura, de facciones mejor definidas y figura más estirada. Parecía ya toda una adulta hecha y derecha, debido al porte sobrio y seguro con el que se mantenía erguida ante él, y las ropas de colores opacos que llevaba, en contraste con los atuendos coloridos que solía usar cuando era una adolescente. Su cabello estaba más corto en comparación a como lo recordaba, y se hallaba sujeto en un improvisado moño alto amarrado encima de su cabeza, del que sobresalían algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro. Éste se veía más pálido de lo usual, atisbándose bajo sus párpados un par de oscuras ojeras, disimuladas ligeramente bajo una capa de maquillaje, y que delataban, junto con su expresión un tanto cansada, la entrega apasionada de la joven a un trabajo febril y exigente.

—Mika _-chan_... —balbució Daishō, aún sorprendido al ver los notables cambios que había sufrido la muchacha en su aspecto durante todo ese tiempo en el que estuvieron separados. No obstante, lo que más le sorprendía era verla por allí, especialmente luego de que la última noticia que había tenido de ella era que estaba trabajando como enfermera en uno de esos grandes hospitales que abundaban en Tokio, por lo que se apresuró a preguntarle—: ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a visitar a mi tía —le explicó Mika, con un tono amistoso y amable, en el que no se percibía ningún deje de rencor contra él por lo sucedido entre ellos—. La tía Suzu, ¿la recuerdas? —Y, sin esperar la respuesta de Daishō, continuó—: Al final se divorció de su marido y se mudó para acá, y como ha estado muy sola quise venir a visitarla... —Y sonrió.

—Ya veo... —repuso él quedamente.

Y a ello le siguió un denso silencio, en el que permanecieron observándose mutuamente, mientras las demás personas en torno a ellos continuaban yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, enfrascadas en sus propios asuntos y sin reparar ni un poco en ellos. A Daishō se le hizo bastante incómodo, aunque a Mika pareció no molestarle. No le pasó desapercibido lo tranquila que se veía, percatándose de que esto evidenciaba claramente que la muchacha, a diferencia de él, ya había superado todo cuanto hubo ocurrido entre ellos... 

Le apremió entonces la necesidad de huir. Y justo cuando iba a excusarse inventándose algún falso pretexto, en un intento por escapar de aquel inesperado reencuentro, ese que tanto hubo anhelado pero para el que al parecer aún no estaba listo, ella habló:

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café? —Le preguntó, y él notó en su voz y expresión un deje algo suplicante, percatándose de que sus ojos brillaban con un ruego mudo para que no la rechazara y la dejara restablecer ese contacto perdido, que ninguno de los dos había podido mantener por hallarse ambos tan ocupados con sus trabajos.

Daishō accedió, incapaz de decirle que no a esto y a cualquier otra cosa que le pidiera la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Se encaminaron, entonces, a una cafetería cercana, en la que ocuparon una mesa apartada, en un rincón junto al agradable calor que transmitía el fuego encendido en la chimenea. Ordenaron un par de cafés y un postre para ella, y luego de haber transcurrido algunos minutos comiendo y bebiendo en silencio, Mika inició la conversación preguntándole qué tal le iban las cosas. Y él le contestó, escuetamente, que todo marchaba de maravilla, apresurándose de inmediato por preguntarle cómo le iba a ella, antes de que la muchacha le insistiera con que le hablase más detalladamente sobre cómo le estaba yendo con su equipo y el trabajo. Tras tomar un buen sorbo de su café, la joven le respondió, y, al ver que el otro asentía y volvía a quedarse callado, comenzó a hablar acerca de todo cuanto había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, para llenar de alguna forma el silencio que sabía que incomodaba al chico.

Se explayó un poco con el asunto, aunque a Daishō no le molestó, agradándole que le hablara con la misma confianza con la que se trataban cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Tal como se había enterado a través de Hirō, la muchacha, tras haberse graduado de la universidad, había conseguido un buen puesto de enfermera en uno de esos grandes hospitales que abundaban en Tokio, específicamente, en una unidad de cuidados intensivos. Era un trabajo bastante exigente y agotador, pero le hacía muy feliz poder ayudar en la recuperación de esos pacientes que llegaban gravemente enfermos y que, pese a que sus vidas habían peligrado con la muerte, lograban recuperarse gracias a los excelentes cuidados que ella y sus demás compañeros les proporcionaban. De hecho, fue allí donde conoció a ese enfermero del que se enamoraría después de transcurrir varios meses trabajando juntos. Y fue un enamoramiento mutuo. El joven, durante una fiesta en la que celebraban la recuperación de un paciente del que ambos se habían encariñado, la invitó a salir, y llevaban ya tres años de relación, con uno viviendo juntos, cuando le pidió matrimonio. Ella aceptó. Se casarían en la primavera próxima.

Y Daishō, al ver cómo le brillaban sus ojos castaños mientras le hablaba emocionada de su prometido, comprendió que Mika era inmensamente feliz junto a ese hombre, y no con él.

Sintió que de repente le embargaba el deseo de arreglar las cosas con ella, tratando de volver a enamorarla diciéndole cuánto la había extrañado y lo mucho que la amaba aún... Mas no pudo hacer nada de esto, pues ella, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, le extendió su mano para que pudiera apreciar la alianza plateada que adornaba su dedo anular. Y entonces no le quedó de otra que tragarse las palabras que le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, resignándose a guardarse para sí mismo, una vez más, todo eso que tanto hubo anhelado decirle, en esas noches en las que transcurría largas horas contemplando el contacto de Mika que había conservado agendado en su teléfono, debatiendo consigo mismo si sería buena idea o no llamarla y soltarle lo que se moría por contarle, todo para que al final acabara dejándose ganar por la cobardía y se resignara a no hacer nada como de costumbre.

—Me encantaría que vinieras a la boda. —Escuchó que Mika le decía, sacándole de sus pensamientos y trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad. La vio retirar su mano, volviendo a dejarla sobre su regazo bajo la mesa, aunque en su mente permaneció la imagen del anillo adornando su bonito dedo, atormentándole aquella visión. Y ella, ignorando el caos que se había desatado dentro de su mente, continuó—: Te enviaré la invitación por correo, ¿sigues usando el mismo?

Daishō asintió, y ella anotó un recordatorio en su teléfono para recordarse enviarle la invitación apenas las tuviera listas. Luego, siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de su postre, en tanto insistía con que le hablase más de su equipo y trabajo, percibiéndose en su voz un genuino interés por saber cómo le había ido en esos años en los que no se habían visto. Él le hizo un escueto resumen de lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo, percatándose de que, si bien había triunfado en el ámbito profesional, obteniendo un excelente puesto en el trabajo que quería y jugando para un buen equipo de la segunda división de la _V.League_ , en lo demás su vida sentíase como vacía, siendo lo único que le faltaba la compañía de su amada para sentirse completo.

Y se sintió estúpido al pensar en que, a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido ya, aún se mantuviera deprimido sólo porque una mujer no estuviera a su lado ni lo amara.

Porque Mika era sólo una mujer.

Pero era la única mujer en su vida.

Era la única, la única mujer a la que más amó y amaría en todo el universo. Y, pese a ello, no hizo nada por mantenerla a su lado, pues, por más que lo hubiese deseado, no habría sido tan egoísta como para retenerla junto a él, prefiriendo dejarla ir y que ella fuese feliz con quien quisiera, aunque eso le doliera profundamente.

Y esa vez tampoco haría nada, manteniéndose al margen y resignándose a verla siendo feliz compartiendo su vida con otro hombre.

Mientras permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, Mika acabó su postre. Vio la hora en su teléfono, y se excusó con que ya se estaba haciendo tarde para regresar. Tras dejarle algo de dinero para pagar la mitad de la cuenta, a pesar de que Daishō le hubiese insistido con que él podía pagarla completa, se despidió y se marchó, no sin antes prometerle que haría lo posible por mantener el contacto con él y no olvidarse de su amistad como había ocurrido antes.

Y él, viéndola salir de la cafetería, volvió a quedarse solo.

Pagó el resto de la cuenta y, tomando sus cosas, salió de vuelta a la calle. 

Hacía más frío que antes. Abrochó todos los botones de su abrigo, en tanto se apresuraba por mezclarse entre los transeúntes y dirigirse a casa.

Y mientras andaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Mika. Le parecía que le era imposible apartarla de sus pensamientos, y hasta estaba empezando a creer que veía su rostro en cada calle que transitaba, como si sus recuerdos se estuviesen materializando en torno a él con mayor nitidez que en su mente.

Comprendió que nunca dejaría de pensar en Mika, aunque su amada continuase con su vida junto a alguien más, y a él no le quedase de otra que aferrarse a los recuerdos de un pasado en el que fue feliz con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué decir jajan't. Espero que les haya gustado, y eso. También me disculpan si hubo un poco de OOC, me excuso con que fue mi primera vez escribiendo con ellos. :(
> 
> [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/rebek1112)


End file.
